Blanco Viento
Blanco Viento (lit. meaning White Wind) is an Arrancar that serves under Término Muerte. She is the Cuarta Espada of the Eximo Espada, a group that is under the command of the Los Cinco Dios. Appearance Blanco is short and petite, possibly the shortest member of the Eximo Espada. She has long and brown hair, hazel eyes and white skin. Her clothing consists of a black sleeveless shirt, and black hakama pants. She also sports wrist guards and a red scarf around her neck, which hides the Hollow Hole there. The remnant of her Hollow Mask is on the right side of her face, covered by her hair. Personality Strangely, unlike most of her Eximo Espada teammates, Blanco expresses a mostly friendly nature, acting more human than the stereotypical personality of the Arrancar. She has a good sense of humor, and commonly jokes around and teases with her squadmates during lulls of combat. She is caring, even considered motherly, often becoming pensive when one of her closest friends are in danger. Much to the chagrin of her higher-ups, she is unable to watch as another of her teammates is gravely injured in a battle. She also has little, if none, combat roles to play in battles, only assisting in healing an injured ally when needed. Fortunately, she is also able to keep her emotions in check when needed. Despite this good nature, she shows some hostility towards Limpia Corazo due to her acts of rudeness. She is slightly resentful towards being under Limpia's command when needed, and often argues with her on the way they should complete their missions, despite Limpia being leader. This also shows she is also outspoken as well. Powers & Abilities Being the Cuarta Espada, she is the fourth most powerful Eximo Espada member. When in her unreleased form, she acts as a medic for the Eximo Espada. Her healing techniques can be compared to that of Inoue Orihime's, having a high degree of potency and effectiveness. Her only offensive abilities reside in her Zanpakuto, which are highly lethal. Immense Spiritual Power: Blanco has an immense degree of spiritual power, and her uncanny ability to manipulate it outside of her body makes for a great asset to her partners. Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Blanco is more skilled in the art of close-quarters combat. She commonly uses CQC in order to quickly disable and disarm her opponent to where he or she can be easily detained. Her movements are quite elegant, similar to Mandella Benso's own swordsman movements. Keen Intelligence: Blanco is highly observant and analyptical, often successfully aiding her comrades verbally for them to target an enemy's weak point. This indirect assistance often gives her teammates a leverage on their opponent, allowing for a much easier detainment and/or dispatching of enemies. Sonido: This is Blanco's most commonly used ability, mostly for rescuing allies in danger. She can reach tremendous speeds and a bit farther distance than most of her Eximo Espada comrades, seemingly appearing as if she is teleporting from one location to another. It is unknown if she is faster than any of the Los Cinco Dios members, however. Garganta: Like many Arrancar, Blanco is able to move to and fro from Hueco Mundo. Hierro: Her Hierro skin is slightly weaker than her Arrancar bretheren, but is still resilient to most damage. Zanpakuto Divinida Viento (神風, Spanish for "Divine Wind") is Blanco's zanpakuto. It appears as a regular katana with a white and blue hilt. The blade itself is quite unusual, as stated by Ryuka when he was struck by the blade, "It doesnt feel like a blade, but more like the wind itself is slicing away at me." * Resurrección: Released by the command, "Connect the Winds of Heaven with the Ice of Hell.", Divinida Veinto releases with a large tornade that surrounds the entire area, easily blowing away low level Shinigami and quickly tosses building structures off balance. Once released, certain parts of Blanco's body will begin to disappear, taking the form of wind. Blanco has revealed that she can become one with the wind, making her untouchable. **'Airealejar:' Spanish for "Air Removal", is one of Blanco's special techniques in her release state. This will allow her to move part of her body, which is currently wind, and allow herself to enter the opponent's body through the mouth or nose. Once inside, she can immediatly suck all the oxygen out of the body, issuing an almost complete and instant death. **'Pulmón Compresión:' Spanish for "Lung Crush", is an ability of Blanco's release state once she uses Airealejar. Once her wind is inside the opponent's body, she can begin to crush the opponent's lung from the inside, by crushing the bronchi surrounding it, as well as the Trachea stemming upwards from the lungs. Category:Female Category:Hollow Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category:Fanon Character Category:Original Characters